


Que vienne le temps

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Category: Captain Harlock, Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Une lutte séculaire se conclut en ces lieux. Des forces se sont affrontées. D’autres se sont accommodées d’être exclues du jeu. À présent, l’espoir renaît tandis que des enfants marchent vers leur destin. L’Histoire s’écrit en coulisses… et l’hiver prend fin.





	Que vienne le temps

_Panne sèche_

 

_Disclaimers  : les personnages, lieux et véhicules divers qui apparaîtront dans ces lignes appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs, moi y compris. Je remercie Leiji Matsumoto pour les pirates, C.S. Lewis pour la neige et la MGM pour le carburant._

_Chronologie  : Tochiro avec l’Arcadia, mais avant Tadashi et Lydia. Vous pouvez d’ailleurs rester sur la ligne narrative de Galaxy Express si vous voulez, l’inclusion ou non de SSX n’a aucune incidence dans l’affaire._

_Note s de l’auteur : ce texte découle d’un défi que j’ai pris à l’envers. À savoir, j’ai monté le scénario à partir des niveaux de difficulté les plus élevés, facultatifs, pour arriver à l’intitulé du défi… dont je n’ai d’ailleurs pas respecté l’esprit. Il s’agissait d’un défi à mots. Il y avait « Avent » dans la liste._

_Blabla supplémentaire  : le crossover que vous découvrirez plus bas est induit par les niveaux facultatifs dont je parlais plus haut. Toutefois, seule la fusion des deux univers, hautement improbable, m’intéressait réellement. Pour cette raison, les personnages principaux de l’univers invité ne seront que sommairement évoqués. J’avais absolument besoin d’un des personnages secondaire dans un rôle majeur, en revanche. Rapport au défi, voyez-vous…_

_La triple  : ce crossover contient en réalité trois univers distinctifs. Croyez-le ou non, c’est important. Je ne le mentionne toutefois ici que parce que j’aime bien mettre de longues notes d’auteur préliminaires pour embêter le lecteur._

 

—

 

Le trajet en hyperespace avait côtoyé l’enfer.

Lorsqu’elle avait commencé, rien ne prédisposait pourtant cette journée, tout comme les précédentes, à égrener ses heures autrement que dans une morne monotonie. Sans intérêt tactique, le coin ne se prêtait pas aux batailles spatiales inopinées. Le quadrant était désert, peu propice à la navigation, et aucune flotte conventionnelle n’avait jeté son dévolu sur cette zone pour patrouiller. Hélas, si la tranquillité était assurée côté puissances armées standard, Harlock avait été forcé de reconnaître que certains chasseurs de primes revanchards pouvaient se montrer très hargneux quand ils le voulaient.

Ça n’avait pas été à proprement parler une embuscade, même si la dizaine de vaisseaux de moyen tonnage dépareillés s’étaient donné du mal pour approcher l’Arcadia au plus près sans être contre-détectés. Ça n’avait pas non plus été difficile de les tenir à distance : une seule bordée depuis les tourelles principales avait pulvérisé le bouclier du plus téméraire, qui s’était replié derrière ses copains la queue entre les jambes. Non, les ennuis leur étaient tombés dessus à cause de l’environnement – le problème des quadrants déserts, c’était qu’ils le restaient souvent pour une bonne raison. Celui-ci possédait beaucoup trop de trous noirs erratiques, d’anomalies quantiques et de pulsars taquins pour garantir la stabilité de son continuum espace-temps. Et le propre d’un continuum instable, c’était qu’il se montrait en général très sensible aux pics d’énergie soudains… une salve de trois fois trois tirs laser, par exemple.

Le continuum s’était déchiré sans crier gare alors qu’Harlock se défendait mollement, l’esprit à peu près partout mais sûrement pas à sa manœuvre. « Trop facile », avait-il grommelé au début de l’escarmouche. Toutes réflexions faites, il aurait mieux valu qu’il s’abstienne.

— C’est quoi ce putain de bordel de mes deux ! avait hurlé l’opérateur radar juste avant que l’Arcadia ne soit happée par… un truc, qui vu son apparence aurait probablement fait « slooorp » si le son s’était propagé dans l’espace.

Harlock avait compris qu’il n’était pas de taille à lutter.

— Saut warp incontrôlé ! avait-il averti. Accrochez-vous !

Têtu, il avait malgré tout tenté de barrer son vaisseau dans le chaos. S’il en croyait les chronomètres du bord, le saut n’avait pas duré très longtemps. Il avait néanmoins été suffisant pour griller la plupart des systèmes de la passerelle. Harlock gardait en outre l’impression tenace d’avoir été ballotté dans le flux spatio-temporel avec une intensité telle qu’ils devaient avoir été projetés au diable vauvert.

Il n’avait jamais approché l’enfer d’aussi près.

Le tumulte se calma d’un coup, et plusieurs minutes interminables s’écoulèrent encore avant que la passerelle (y compris lui) ne sorte de son silence hébété.  
Puis Harlock secoua la tête. Ils avaient côtoyé l’enfer, d’accord, mais ce n’était pas une excuse pour rêvasser, merde ! Après tout il avait un vaisseau à remettre d’aplomb, et vite.

 _Okay…_ En premier lieu, il fallait s’acquitter de la traditionnelle question à poser lorsqu’on sautait en warp n’importe comment.

— Bon alors… lança-t-il à la cantonade. On est où ?

Les doigts de Tochiro couraient déjà sur le clavier de sa console.

— Euhmm… C’est pas très clair, répondit le petit ingénieur.

Harlock fronça les sourcils. Comment ça « pas très clair » ? « Où », c’était la partie la plus facile de la question, pourtant ! Il n’avait pas encore demandé « quand » !

— Fais-moi un point dès que possible, rétorqua-t-il tout en se tournant vers le gradé machine. Rapport des dégâts ?  
— Analyse en cours, capitaine.

Le gradé machine était une gradée – Delhi, si Harlock ne se trompait pas sur la longue tresse noire qui dépassait du fauteuil. Elle porta la main à ses écouteurs tandis qu’elle prêtait attention aux compte-rendus qui lui parvenaient du compartiment machine.

L’absence de réponse immédiate était de mauvais augure, songea Harlock.

— Je vous passe le chef, annonça finalement Delhi.

De _très_ mauvais augure, corrigea le capitaine _in petto_. Il attrapa l’écouteur que Delhi lui tendait. Sur l’écran du visio-com, le chef avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Et l’arcade sourcilière fendue.

— Je vous mets sur haut-parleur, chef, prévint-il.

Il n’avait rien à cacher à son équipage. Si la situation était critique, au plus tôt les gars le sauraient, au plus vite tout le monde s’attellerait à la tâche pour corriger le tir. Et au moins il n’aurait pas à tout répéter.

Le chef se passa nerveusement la main sur le front.

— Je ne sais pas dans quoi on a été entraînés, captain, mais c’est l’apocalypse, en bas !

Le chef avait eu le bon goût de dire « on a » et non pas « vous nous avez », nota Harlock. Même si de toute évidence il n’en pensait pas moins.

— Le saut a pompé toute l’énergie des cristaux du générateur warp, poursuivait le chef, plus celle des moteurs conventionnels ! Actuellement on ne tient plus que sur les auxiliaires, et vu l’état de la jauge je peux vous dire qu’ils ne vont pas durer très longtemps !

Le chef s’interrompit pour reprendre son souffle.

— J’ai jamais vu ça ! conclut-il.

Harlock retint à temps une grimace. Ah oui, quand même… Sans cristaux, cela revenait à dire qu’ils étaient en panne sèche, et c’était toujours gênant, dans l’espace. Il se voyait mal balayer le problème d’un « j’ai toute confiance en vos capacités, chef », d’autant qu’il savait très bien quel était l’état des réserves de cristaux énergétiques du bord : insuffisant pour aborder un ravitaillement sereinement.  
Ne restait à espérer que Tochiro leur propose une solution géniale, comme d’habitude.

— On va se poser là, déclara celui-ci.

Harlock hésita entre « là où ? » et « t’es sûr ? » pour réagir à la nouvelle, avant d’opter pour un plus consensuel « okay, tout le monde à son poste ! » qui possédait de plus l’avantage de lui faire gagner un peu de temps pour appréhender correctement la suite des événements.

Ça ne permettait pas de résoudre la question numéro une, en revanche.

— Là où ? se décida-t-il finalement à demander. Tu es au courant qu’on navigue dans… Dans quoi est-ce qu’on est, d’ailleurs ?

Et il ne se satisferait pas d’un « c’est pas très clair », cette fois-ci. Il était tout à fait disposé à se poser (ce serait plus pratique pour réparer), mais pour ce faire il avait _vraiment_ besoin qu’on réponde à « où? ».

Tochiro eut une moue indéfinissable.

— Je peux te décrire ça avec des équations mathématiques, mais j’avoue que je n’imaginais pas être plongé un jour _dedans_.

L’ingénieur haussa les épaules.

— J’crois pas qu’il existe des mots pour expliquer ça.  
— Essaie quand même, grogna Harlock.

« Ça » avait malgré tout tendance à s’estomper, remarqua-t-il. On distinguait presque quelque chose de cohérent derrière les volutes à l’allure de caoutchouc improbable qui brouillaient la vue principale de la passerelle.

Tochiro haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

— Frontière dimensionnelle, lâcha-t-il. Mais je tiens à préciser que le terme ne rend pas justice aux maths.

Harlock ravala son sarcasme sur les mathématiques et se concentra plutôt sur son pilotage. Quoi que ce soit, ils étaient en train d’en sortir. Tandis que l’Arcadia s’extrayait du phénomène comme d’un seau de mélasse, la coque du vaisseau entraîna avec elle des filaments visqueux qui s’étirèrent à l’infini avant de se désagréger en une pluie d’éclats luminescents.

Et soudain, devant, il y eut une planète.

— Oh putain ! jura quelqu’un.

Harlock réagit en un éclair : s’il en jugeait les soubresauts qui secouaient désormais le vaisseau sur toute sa longueur, ils venaient de pénétrer les hautes couches de l’atmosphère. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite. Et avec un mauvais angle.

— À toutes les stations ! cria-t-il par-dessus le hurlement des alarmes. Prendre les mesures pour un atterrissage d’urgence !

Puis il se cramponna à sa barre comme un cavalier de rodéo à sa selle, et il pilota l’Arcadia jusqu’au sol tel un vrai cow-boy chevauchant un mustang fou.

Hormis le fait qu’ils risquaient de tous mourir s’il se trompait dans sa manœuvre, il trouva la descente assez plaisante. Lui qui aimait le pilotage « viril », comme le lui reprochait le chef quand il brusquait un peu trop les commandes, eh bien il était servi.  
Ç’aurait été parfait si n’avait pas plané ce spectre de mort imminente, et cela se classerait sans conteste sur le podium de ses meilleurs moments de navigation… mais il s’en réjouirait plus tard, et certainement pas à haute voix en passerelle, sous peine d’être rabroué par la totalité de son équipage qui, il en avait déjà fait l’expérience, goûtait assez peu ce genre de petite plaisanterie.

L’Arcadia termina sa course en une longue glissade sur un sol verglacé, puis fracassa une pinède avant de stopper sur les berges d’une large étendue d’eau gelée.

— Eh, on s’en tire plutôt pas mal, finalement ! s’exclama Tochiro lorsque le silence retomba en passerelle.

Harlock était du même avis, mais laissa (très lâchement, il fallait le reconnaître) les grognements épars qui s’ensuivirent cibler exclusivement son ami.

Une fois que tout le monde eut fini de dénombrer ses bleus et bosses, il s’avança au centre de la passerelle, compta lentement jusqu’à dix, et annonça :

— Je veux qu’on soit en mesure de redécoller demain.

Tochiro se hérissa littéralement sur son fauteuil.

— Quoi ? protesta-t-il. ‘tain Harlock, tu as entendu le chef ? On n’a plus de cristaux !  
— Ben on va ravitailler, rétorqua Harlock sans se troubler. Fais-moi un scan des environs.

Tochiro grommela une phrase indistincte.

— On est tombés dans une… euh, je dirais « une dimension parasite », ajouta son ami.

Harlock leva un sourcil avec un demi-sourire.

— Et ça nous empêche de ravitailler ?  
— Euh… Non, mais…  
— Donc on ravitaille, coupa Harlock. Tu viens avec moi, prends deux ou trois gars pour t’accompagner et on va bien trouver quelque chose qui fasse l’affaire dehors.

Simultanément, Harlock se fit la réflexion que le côté « parasite » de cette dimension (quoi que cela signifie pour une dimension, d’ailleurs) était tout de même un petit peu angoissant. Tochiro n’avait cependant pas l’air de paniquer. Ça ne devait pas être bien grave.

Encore des maths, probablement.

Il quitta la passerelle avant que Tochiro n’ait le temps de contre-argumenter.

 

—

 

Ils étaient partis en glisseur.

Harlock avait insisté pour prendre le sien et, de fait, s’était retrouvé en charge du pilotage : personne ne s’était encore jamais risqué à lui disputer le volant, surtout avec cet engin surmotorisé et, les gars le savaient, beaucoup trop capricieux pour être conduit sereinement.

Tochiro avait pris place à côté de lui et assurait la nav’, tandis que trois techs malchanceux s’étaient entassés à l’arrière.

— Le mieux, ce serait de détecter des traces de trinium ou de dilithium, expliquait Tochiro, le nez collé à l’écran de son scanner. Mais au pire, je pourrais me débrouiller avec du lithium et de l’uranium. Ou du polonium, peut-être…

Harlock hocha la tête en lâchant occasionnellement un « hmm » pendant que Tochiro continuait à marmonner une suite de mots en « -ium » telle une incantation occulte.

— On n’a pas emporté d’équipement pour extraire du minerai radioactif, professeur !

Derrière, Delhi s’inquiétait à juste titre. Harlock aussi, mais pour des raisons subtilement différentes (en tout cas, il avait bien l’intention d’invoquer le privilège du grade pour ne pas creuser). En particulier, l’aspect du paysage qu’ils survolaient l’embêtait quelque peu : pour réparer son vaisseau de haute technologie, il aurait préféré atterrir sur une planète de haute technologie. Et donc trouver une ville, en premier lieu, ou au moins des signes de développement industriel. Une ligne à haute tension aurait parfaitement fait l’affaire, par exemple.

Hélas, la forêt écrasée sous un épais manteau de neige et le fleuve pris par les glaces que le glisseur remontait depuis plusieurs minutes étaient rien moins qu’engageants. Même si, au loin vers l’Ouest, des éclats de verdure se détachaient çà et là et laissaient présager d’un dégel imminent, la région semblait malgré tout figée durablement par l’hiver. Et vide de toute activité humaine. Si cette planète était bien colonisée par des humains, ce qui restait encore à prouver.

— Tu veux que je prenne de l’altitude ? s’enquit Harlock après une dizaine de minutes de vol à faible vitesse au-dessus du lit du fleuve.  
— Oui, s’il te plaît. Et peut-être que tu pourrais aussi te rapprocher des montagnes, là-bas, et… Oh, attends, attends ! Ne bouge plus !

Harlock leva les yeux au ciel. Stopper en vol ? Avec un glisseur ? Tochiro ne doutait de rien !

— Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il tandis qu’il entamait un trois cent soixante autour de ce qui ressemblait à un bosquet d’arbres identique à tous les bosquets d’arbres qu’ils avaient précédemment survolés.  
— J’ai un pic d’énergie typique d’un préchauffage warp ! Devant, cinq cents mètres !

Sérieux ? Un moteur warp, au beau milieu de la forêt ? Il ne manquait pas des infrastructures à proximité ? Un vaisseau, par exemple ?

Tout à sa joie, Tochiro ne parut pas remarquer le regard sceptique que lui lança Harlock, ni le fait que tomber sur un préchauffage warp en pleine nature était tout de même un peu… incongru. Mais bon, son ami pensait peut-être à une cache souterraine, songea Harlock. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

— Pose-toi là, entre ces grands arbres !

Tochiro lui désignait un endroit à l’opposé de celui qu’Harlock choisit pour atterrir, mais c’était lui qui tenait le manche, flûte. Alors certes, le capitaine pirate se targuait de pouvoir se poser n’importe où (une compétence que son ami connaissait bien et dont il n’hésitait pas à abuser), mais tant qu’à faire il préférait éviter de se planter dans un sapin.

Ils marcheraient un peu plus longtemps, voilà tout.

— L’un d’entre vous reste garder le glisseur, lança-t-il aux techs.

Il y eut une brève discussion à l’arrière, le temps que soit décidé qui resterait seul dans un lieu inconnu et potentiellement hostile, et qui accompagnerait le capitaine vers un lieu inconnu et, (même si ce ne fut pas explicitement mentionné face à l’intéressé) que la présence d’Harlock aurait tendance à rendre potentiellement plus hostile qu’il n’était au départ.  
Cela se joua finalement à l’ancienneté. Et les gars trouvaient moins dangereux de _ne pas_ l’accompagner, nota Harlock.

— Je serai paré à décoller si vous avez besoin d’aide ! leur assura le tech.

Il s’agissait d’un mécano du nom d’Afar. Il était originaire d’une colonie subtropicale d’une petite planète dont Harlock ne se rappelait pas le nom… Mais toujours était-il que le gars était clairement habitué à des températures plus élevées. Lorsque les portes du glisseur s’ouvrirent, il rentra la tête dans son col et s’emmitoufla autant qu’il pouvait à l’aide d’une immense écharpe. Au moment où le capitaine sortit du véhicule, Afar avait confectionné avec son écharpe une sorte de cagoule qui lui recouvrait quasi totalement les yeux.  
Par ailleurs, le capitaine savait de source sûre que le tech n’avait jamais rien conduit de plus puissant qu’une plate-forme anti-gravité. S’il se mettait au volant du glisseur, ça risquait d’être mémorable.

— C’est par là ! les encouragea Tochiro.

Le petit ingénieur se faufilait déjà entre deux arbustes déplumés. Harlock laissa échapper un soupir. Ah, Tochiro et son éternel enthousiasme… Était-il seulement conscient qu’ils avaient plus de chances de croiser une bête sauvage qu’un cristal de trinium dans un tel environnement ?

Le capitaine sourit tout en emboîtant le pas de son ami. Bah, à Dieu vat !

 

—

 

Le « on y sera dans cinq minutes » se transforma rapidement en dix, puis quinze minutes, tandis que la progression dans des sous-bois enneigés se révélait plus laborieuse qu’elle n’y paraissait au premier abord. Le dégel était en réalité déjà bien présent. Il rendait la couche neigeuse à la fois collante et instable, et leur marche était sans cesse ralentie par les congères dégoulinantes, les plaques verglacées fondantes et boueuses, et les paquets de neige qui dégringolaient sans prévenir des sapins.

Harlock était en train de calculer combien de temps il allait laisser à Tochiro avant de le ramener vers le glisseur (de gré ou de force) lorsque son ami s’exclama « j’aperçois un véhicule ! »

De fait, le groupe déboucha soudain à l’extrémité d’une tranchée dégagée d’une centaine de mètres de long sur une vingtaine de mètres de large, bordée de part et d’autre de poinsettias écarlates et, curieusement, vierge de neige.

— Ah ! Je vous attendais !

Le « véhicule » était un traîneau. À côté, huit ou neuf rennes broutaient l’herbe découverte. Deux d’entre eux levèrent la tête à leur arrivée. Mains sur les hanches, leur propriétaire les accueillit d’un large sourire.

— Approchez, approchez ! N’ayez crainte !

Harlock se tourna vers Tochiro avec une moue circonspecte. Un traîneau ? Avec un moteur warp ? Le petit ingénieur lui répondit d’un haussement de sourcil par-dessus ses lunettes, et se contenta de lui tendre sa tablette holo.

Ah.

Bien.

Harlock s’y reprit par deux fois pour lire les résultats instantanés du scan, puis il secoua la tablette d’un geste désabusé, sans pour autant parvenir à provoquer de changement notable dans les chiffres qui s’affichaient. Il fallait se faire une raison, les relevés étaient sans équivoque : ce traîneau émettait des harmoniques typiques de cristaux énergétiques en cours d’excitation.

Un moteur warp en préchauffage, donc.

— Je me doutais de votre venue, reprit le propriétaire du traîneau. J’ai vu l’éclair de feu traverser le ciel. Le signe est clair, jeunes gens ! À présent, nos forces se rassemblent et les enfants Pevensie vont à la rencontre de leur destin. Vient le temps où l’hiver de cent ans prend fin sur ces terres !

Harlock hésitait sur la réponse à apporter à un tel charabia, mais leur interlocuteur croisa les bras et lui fit un clin d’œil entendu.

— Plus prosaïquement, lorsqu’un vaisseau de cette taille s’écrase, c’est le plus souvent à cause d’un problème moteur. J’ai fait assez de traversées pour savoir à quel point les frontières de Narnia sont consommatrices d’énergie… et donc pour deviner ce que vous cherchez.

Des traversées ? Des traversées de quoi ? Est-ce que ce type parlait du phénomène que l’Arcadia avait croisé en sortie de warp ? Dans l’espace ? Avec un traîneau ? Harlock cilla, conscient que le socle du bon sens était plus en moins en train de se fissurer sous ses pieds.

… _Et que fait-il des rennes ?_ se demanda-t-il distraitement. _Il leur enfile un scaphandre ?_

Une autre question s’avérait plus prégnante, cependant. Mais Harlock ne se décidait pas à la poser. Ce fut finalement Tochiro qui se jeta à l’eau.

— Vous êtes le Père Noël ?

De haute stature, l’homme possédait une chevelure et une barbe fournies que l’âge avait rendues presque blanches, mais ses yeux pétillaient de jeunesse et de vitalité. Il était chaussé de bottes et vêtu d’un long manteau rouge sombre doublé de fourrure.

— Ho ho ! s’esclaffa-t-il. Je suis connu sous de nombreux noms, en vérité…

Et il se fondait parfaitement dans le rôle, constata Harlock. C’était un peu effrayant.

… Il tiqua. La sensation qui l’effleura lorsqu’il croisa à nouveau les yeux du « Père Noël » lui était familière. Elle évoquait des souvenirs pas si lointains de planète condamnée et de nano-virus. Et elle provoquait une sorte de réminiscence atavique, accompagnée de résurgences mémorielles qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Il avait pensé ne plus jamais ressentir une telle expérience.

Il ne s’attendait pas à retrouver cette émotion particulière _ici_.

— … mais peu importe ces bavardages futiles ! Le renouveau est proche ! Après cent ans, je peux enfin reprendre ma course… et le temps est à la fête, venez !

Une grande table, couverte d’une nappe scintillante, avait été dressée dans l’herbe un peu plus loin. Dessus, avaient été disposés des plats à gâteaux de tailles et de formes diverses, des corbeilles débordantes de fruits et des théières fumantes. Autour, les chaises en bois ouvragé étaient enguirlandées de fleurs et de feuilles tressées. Harlock avait l’impression d’avoir été plongé dans le décor d’un banquet féerique, et il n’aurait pas été autrement surpris de voir des écureuils assurer le service ou une famille de lapins se lancer dans une chorégraphie élaborée. Leur hôte était le père Noël, après tout.

— Il y a des toasts, des scones et des muffins aux myrtilles, énuméra le Père Noël. Et puisque nous sommes entre adultes…

Il fouilla un instant dans son traîneau et en exhiba une bouteille carrée.

— … j’ai ici une petite liqueur de prune dont vous allez me dire des nouvelles !

Il y avait aussi un broc empli à ras bord de chocolat chaud et un bol de chamallows, nota Harlock. Mine de rien il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de trouver ça un peu suspect. Un scan discret de Tochiro ne détecta néanmoins pas de poison d’aucune sorte. Et les muffins aux myrtilles étaient excellents, au demeurant. Autant en profiter, donc.

Les deux techs apprécièrent. Delhi se servit une tasse de thé et une part de tarte aux pommes. Son collègue – il s’agissait d’Hongdao, toujours dans les bons coups celui-là – tenta de remplir discrètement ses poches de muffins (sans succès, d’ailleurs). Harlock, quant à lui, faisait face à un cruel dilemme : pouvait-il mélanger sans honte la liqueur et le chocolat ou allait-il devoir choisir l’un des deux ?

De son côté, Tochiro tartina une couche généreuse de confiture sur un toast et le grignota distraitement. Le petit ingénieur les avait habitués à un appétit plus, hem, exubérant, mais pour l’instant il ne quittait pas l’écran de sa tablette holo des yeux. De temps en temps, il jetait un regard plus ou moins furtif vers le traîneau – toujours en préchauffage warp, si Harlock interprétait correctement les courbes qu’il apercevait par-dessus l’épaule de son ami.

Une tasse de chocolat chaud aux chamallows plus tard, Harlock estima qu’il était temps de faire le point. À ce stade, plusieurs options s’offraient à eux. Repartir sans cristaux alors qu’ils étaient en train de prendre le thé à côté d’un moteur warp étant _de facto_ exclu, ne restait donc comme solution que désosser le traîneau pour se servir. Ce qu’il fallait en conséquence définir maintenant, c’était la façon de négocier la chose avec le propriétaire… lequel, malgré ses airs bonhommes, n’apprécierait probablement pas que l’on démonte son moyen de transport.

Peut-être en mettant en avant le fait que, contrairement à l’Arcadia, le traîneau pouvait toujours utiliser ses rennes pour avancer ?

— Et à présent…

Pendant qu’Harlock se demandait pourquoi il en était venu à calculer combien de rennes il lui faudrait pour faire bouger l’Arcadia, le Père Noël sortit de l’arrière de son traîneau un imposant sac de cuir souple. Lorsqu’il le posa sur le sol, il révéla un contenu bariolé composé de peluches et de jouets colorés.

On ne l’achèterait pas avec un ours en peluche, se promit Harlock (même si celui qui cherchait à s’échapper du sac était craquant, il fallait l’admettre). Toutefois, c’était peut-être son imagination mais le Père Noël semblait vouloir éviter à tout prix de s’approcher trop de lui.

— Voilà pour vous !

C’était une boîte de métal ouvragée dont le loquet était fermé d’un ruban. Le Père Noël la remit entre les mains de Tochiro. Harlock pinça les lèvres. Il aurait sans problème fait abstraction de ses impressions fugaces (et, somme toute, indéfinissables) si leur hôte ne s’était pas montré aussi désireux de tout mettre en œuvre pour leur plaire… et pour qu’ils ne posent pas de questions gênantes.

— Faites-en bon usage, jeunes gens ! Et patience… il est des forces qu’il est sage de ne pas disperser à tous vents.

Un avertissement sibyllin, déduisit Harlock, qui avait pour but de les encourager à n’ouvrir leur « cadeau » qu’une fois revenus à bord. Et une erreur d’appréciation, de son point de vue. Tochiro était du genre à ouvrir toutes les cases de son calendrier de l’Avent dès le premier jour. Il ne patienterait pas. D’autant plus si cela concernait la remise en état de l’Arcadia.

Le petit ingénieur prit tout de même le temps de scanner la boîte en détail. S’agirait pas qu’elle leur pète à la gueule, après tout.

Il l’ouvrit enfin d’un geste vif, puis contempla son contenu avec une expression pensive. Celle du Père Noël était impénétrable, mais Harlock aurait juré qu’elle s’était brièvement assombrie.

— Du naquadriah, déclara finalement Tochiro.

Les cubes de métal irisé alignés dans la boîte auraient été reconnaissables entre mille. Dix-huit, compta Harlock. Soit la bonne quantité pour un vaisseau de la taille de l’Arcadia. Le nombre n’avait pas été choisi au hasard, et dénotait des connaissances en navigation warp bien plus pointues que l’on était en droit d’attendre d’un conducteur de traîneau.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence tendues, chacun se jaugeant d’un regard circonspect. Harlock croisa les bras. Le _statu quo_ pouvait être brisé d’un seul mot de sa part, il en était conscient : au vu de son expérience passée, ni les gars ni Tochiro ne douteraient de sa parole… Mais le souhaitait-il ?

 

—

 

Ils ne tardèrent pas. L’atmosphère s’était soudain appesantie et, alors que des bourgeons apparaissent de plus en plus nombreux sur les arbres, les pirates avaient clairement senti qu’ils n’étaient plus les bienvenus.

La conscience d’Harlock le tarauda durant tout le trajet qui le ramena vers l’Arcadia. Il avait des soupçons, pas des preuves. Cela méritait-il un branle-bas de combat ?

— Tu veux qu’on reste ? lui demanda Tochiro.

Son ami savait discerner ses hésitations, même si Harlock doutait qu’il en comprenne la cause. Le capitaine pirate balaya toutefois la question d’une main comme si elle n’avait aucune importance.

— Quel est l’état du générateur warp ? éluda-t-il.

Son ami lui renvoya une légère moue.

— Le naquadriah n’est pas la panacée, Harlock. J’ai fait au mieux, mais même au repos les systèmes de l’Arcadia vont rapidement épuiser le peu de réserves qu’on a reconstitué.

Une pause.

— Le saut qui nous attend s’annonce complexe, tu sais… Je serais plus confiant si les jauges étaient au max.

Tochiro croisa les mains derrière sa tête et leva les yeux vers lui.

— … mais je peux toujours laisser un traceur pour qu’on puisse revenir plus tard, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire complice. T’en dis quoi ?

C’était une solution. Mieux préparés, ils pourraient sauter sans (trop) endommager l’Arcadia. Il y avait ici des libertés à défendre, c’était certain, et des forces qui tiraient les ficelles dans l’ombre. Il l’avait senti.

En d’autres temps et en d’autres lieux, nombre de planètes se trouvaient dans le même cas. Parce que leur longévité se comptait en dizaines de siècles, parce que leur technologie était plus avancée, des pseudo-divinités s’étaient implantées durablement dans certaines civilisations. S’y jouaient alors des luttes de pouvoirs complexes, où les humains n’étaient le plus souvent considérés que comme de simples pions.

Harlock détourna le regard. Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer si la situation était identique sur ce monde. Peut-être fallait-il prendre le temps d’observer. Peut-être était-il nécessaire d’interférer.

Le souhaitait-il ?

— Je vais y réfléchir.


End file.
